


那只可恶的吸血鬼-27

by Hsiangss



Category: TinCan-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsiangss/pseuds/Hsiangss





	那只可恶的吸血鬼-27

Hin哥你是说真的还假的啊……

一定要这样做吗？

Can咽了咽口水，目光从手机移开，抬头看Tin。

妈啊，Tin…你这表情…是想吸我的血，还是想把我吃掉…

还来不及思考出一个方案，Tin已经朝自己冲过来。

手机掉在地上时，屏幕还亮着…

「吸血鬼除了血液对他们的吸引力最大之外，还有性事可以暂时消除吸血鬼对血的欲望，如果想转移Tin吸血念头，只有这个办法。万一Tin控制不住…那么献身是唯一的可行方案。」

冲过来的Tin将Can摁在墙上，Can背部吃痛，让他闭眼皱着眉。

Tin也太大力了，要不是自己能够承受住，换做是人类的话，肩膀的骨头恐怕就要碎掉了。

“Tin…我痛…”Tin抓着双肩的手仍然在用力，痛的Can只能出声喊痛。

Tin没有反应，呆视着自己，Can困难地举起右手，抚上Tin的脸，Can轻轻触碰着，传入掌心的是冷凉感，还有比人类还僵硬的肌肤。

他们交往后，并没有太多的亲蜜接触，大部份都是Tin抱着自己，这是他跟Tin交往以来，头一次主动摸他的脸。Tin对自己的好，Can这些日子都感受得到，也慢慢觉得Tin是很好的交往对象，在改吸动物血的这件事情上，就算不习惯也硬撑着去做，也坚持了一个月。

Can想，不能够因为这次的突发状况，让Tin前功尽弃，再度吸上人血，真的要用上Hin哥说的方法吗？

Can看着Tin，将抚在他脸庞上的手移到Tin后颈按住，垫起脚尖，闭上双眼，吻上Tin的唇，只不过他没有什么技巧，只是贴上去而已。

为什么脸会有温暖的感觉…

为什么嘴巴有柔软的触感…

当Tin回过神时，映入他眼里的，是Can的脸。

Can觉得够了，松开按在Tin后颈上的手，身体往后退一步。

“Can。”Tin不敢相信Can竟然会主动亲自己。

“Tin你清醒了，太好了！”Can看到Tin喊了自己的名字，开心的拉了Tin双手。

正当Can还在开心，Tin突然露出尖牙。

Tin意识自己渴血的情况严重到，在Can面前把尖牙露出来，他不想在Can面前展现这可怕面貌，就算之前Can看着自己猎食动物时，Tin都是背对着Can吸动物血，没那么近距离让Can看见尖牙，他伸手遮住嘴巴，转身想离开宿舍。

糟了！Can什么也不敢想，只知道不能够让Tin离开宿舍，Can挡住Tin的路。

“Can，让开。”Tin严肃说着，他好想吸血，感觉到喉间正在沸腾。

“不行！我不要你出去吸人血。”Can没有其他的办法了，只能依照Hin跟他说的方法去做了。

Can扯下Tin摀在嘴上的手，快速地再度送上自己的唇，紧紧贴住不放。

有多大的事情能够比得过，喜欢的人主动亲自己，而且是亲了二次，虽然只是唇贴唇，这进展比自己原先想的还要快，只不过单单嘴对嘴贴着，似乎还不够。

Tin从被动转主动，首先张开双唇轻含住温热的嘴，轻轻吮着逐渐地让这个吻变得火热，他让Can背靠在墙上，膝盖顶入Can的双腿间，一手按在肩上，另一手已经不安份地在Can身上隔着衣服摸着他的腰。

这个吻亲了很久，久到Can忘了要换气，他才张嘴呼吸，Tin的舌头就顺势而入，大方进到Can嘴里缠上他的舌头。

Can换气未成软了腿，还好Tin抱住他，二人暂时分开，Tin大手一揽公主抱起Can，眨眼间已进到Can的房间，Tin轻轻将他放到床上，继续方才的热吻。

双手已经撩起Can的衣服，冰凉的手一触到温暖的肌肤，Can轻轻一颤，身体有点往后缩。

Tin察觉Can的退缩，移开交缠的双唇，看着因为热吻羞红了脸的Can。

“害怕吗？Can…”现在觉得Tin光是只有接吻是不够的，他还想要更多，但他需要Can的同意。

“我…”

Can害羞的偏过头不敢看他，双眼也因为刚才的激吻带着些许水润，这诱人的样子，让Tin看得更想好好疼爱他。

“别怕，交给我，你尽管享受就是了。”Tin说完，再度吻上去，双手开始解着Can衬衫上的扣子，解开领口上的扣子，Tin的吻慢慢往下，亲着下巴、脖子，再往下到锁骨的地方，轻轻啃咬、吸吮想留下爱的证明。

解完扣子，Can的衣服敞开，粉嫩的乳头映入Tin眼里，Can害羞地用双手遮住。

“别看。我害羞…”Can没见过这样的Tin，他看到在Tin的眼神里满满都是情欲，Can知道他成功将Tin从想渴血的欲望里移转出来了，只是…接下来要发生的事情，Can真的不知所措了。

“我喜欢看，别遮。”Tin单手将Can二只手高举放在他头顶，低下头亲上小巧的乳头，空着的那只手，抚上另一边的乳头。

舌头挑头着乳尖，有一下没一下打圈，刺激得乳尖硬了起来，周围还被吸吮的带着些许的红肿，另一边虽然只有手指的抚慰，也被揉捻的跟另一边一样，舒服地让Can不断喘气还不自觉地挺起胸部，想要更多更多…

Tin松开按住Can的手，往下移摸到Can的腰际继续下移，来到裤子边，单手解了扣子，拉开拉链迫不及待就伸进内裤里，跟小Can打招呼。

“啊…”半勃的性器被Tin轻轻握住，Can轻呼出声。

逐渐抬头的性器温度比其他部位还高一些，突然被Tin冰凉的手摸上了，让Can瞬间清醒，性器快速降温，但随及又在Tin的抚摸下硬的直挺挺的。

“宝贝硬了啊，喜欢我这样摸吗？”小Can在自己手里变大变硬，Tin很满意，还用食指在龟头上打圈挑逗。

“嘶…别…别…好痒…”第一次被人这样摸，太刺激了，Can很想躲开。

“嗯？不喜欢我这样吗？”Tin故意地加快食指上的动作。

“喜…喜欢，太刺…激了…嗯~~”酥麻的快感从下身传来，Can舒服到话都说不全了，想要拨开Tin的手，但又想要他的碰触。

“才这样就喊刺激，那待会不就上天了。”

Tin低头轻笑，抬头吻上Can，手上的动作加快，下身的快感像电流流窜全身，激得Can张嘴，而Tin的舌头又滑进Can嘴里不断缠斗Can的舌头，像是想吸尽他口中的唾液，用力吸吮。

没多久，在Tin的手活下，Can快达到射精时，他发现自己也会像吸血鬼一样，在高潮时伸出尖牙，Can不想让Tin发现，他拉了被子盖在自己脸上，闭上眼睛再用手摀住嘴巴，他怕Tin会拉开被子。

在Can高潮的兴奋尚未消失前，Tin退下Can身上的衣服还有裤子，将Can双腿分开撑起，又从床头柜拿出早已准备很久的润滑液还有安全套，挤出不少量的润滑液探向Can后庭准备替他扩张。

为了让Can放松，Tin抓住Can右脚膝窝让脚抬高悬空，低下身亲吻右大腿内侧，亲的又慢又轻柔，趁Can不注意伸出一根指进入他的后庭。

“呃…”没被进入过的地方，突然闯进手指，还是让Can吓到了。

“别紧张，放松一点。”Tin的声音带有安抚的意味，亲吻的动作仍然持续，亲到大腿根的地方，又多停留一下。

手指数增加到三指时，Tin已经快忍不住了，等到Can接受三指的进入，Tin抽出手指，飞快解开自己的裤子，将性器裸露出来，打开安全套在性器上，抬起Can的双腿架在自己的肩上，拿了枕头垫在Can后腰。

“Can我要进来了。”Tin抓住性器，抵在Can后庭洞口。

“会…很痛吗？”Can咽咽口水，紧张的问着。

“放轻松。”Tin不知该怎么说。

Tin低头看一下自己那里，比三根手指宽度还要大，刚刚光三指的扩张就已经让Can快受不了了，要是慢慢挺进，很怕Can会强烈拒绝自己的进入，但要是一次性进去，可能会让Can受伤，该怎么做才好？

“抱着我。”Tin将Can的双腿改盘在自己的腰上，俯下身在Can耳旁说话。

Can乖巧的听话，伸手环在Tin后颈，紧紧抱住他，Tin吻了吻在Can脖子上的标记，用力顶入半个性器。

“啊~~”

Tin的进入让Can只来得及叫出一声，后面没了声音，他狠狠倒吸一口气，实在是太疼了，好像被人拿了把刀硬生生插入身体里，痛得他直掉泪。

“对不起！”Tin不敢全部进入，只进一半，他知道Can疼，想看看他的脸，就看到Can哭了，他急忙道歉。

吻着Can脸上的泪水，轻声哄着，身下的动作也就暂停，只想安抚好Can，让他不哭。

过一、二分钟后，疼痛消失，Can也止住泪水，Tin不知道还在轻哄着他。

“已经不痛了，可以继续…”几番挣扎，Can还是说出让Tin继续的话，他想都进来了，总不能让Tin在这个时候退出去，只好硬着头皮说了。

“不痛了？还是别做了。”Tin心疼Can，撑起身子，准备退出来。

“别，都做一半了，继续吧…”Can说完，害羞的红满满整张脸连脖子都是。

“Can你确定？要继续的话，待会你喊着要停，我是不会停下来的。”Tin当然不想停，但还是要顾虑一下Can。

Can不说话，直接用行动表示，他起身伸手勾住Tin与他接吻。

接下来，Tin让Can躺回床上，不停亲吻Can双唇。

“Can，我爱你。”Tin说出爱语，一挺腰，将剩下的半截送进Can身体里，完全拥有Can。

Tin整个进入后，静静地等待Can适应自己的硕大，低声哄着，大手在Can身上爱抚着。

“Tin，可以了，亲我。”Can忍住疼痛，向Tin索吻。

接收到Can的讯息，Tin慢慢退出，又轻轻地顶入，如此反复持续几分钟之后，确定Can真的不疼了，便加速起来。

不仅顶得快，又顶的深，每一次律动，都让Can全身酥麻，尤其性器磨擦到某个地方，Can简直忍不住全身发颤。

“啊~~那里…”舒服的感觉漫延全身，Can只能不停喘息。

“这里吗？喜欢吗？”Tin知道那是Can的敏感点，开始每一下都朝那个点进攻。

“喜欢…太快了…慢点…”

实在太舒服，Can性器不仅抬头，还渗出不少透明液体，Tin看到，还用手指去沾，更利用它快速在铃口上打转，激得Can又是一阵轻呼、娇喘，咬住下唇不让自己发出声音。

Tin爱极了Can的呻吟声，他拨开Can紧咬下唇，伸进一根手指让他张嘴，悦耳的声音从Can嘴里发出来，传入Tin耳里像是曼妙的节奏，快感不断传来，性器又胀大几分，律动的速度越来越快，二人在紧密的结合下迎来高潮。

高潮前，Tin也发现自己的异样，他弯下身体，将Can抱起来，二人相拥直至双双射精完成，都没有发现彼此在高潮时，都是双眼腥红，尖牙显露。

数次的欢爱后，Can承受不到Tin高度的疼爱，到后面几次哭喊着要Tin停下来，但Tin像是没听到般，硬是把Can做了个N遍，到最后Can都昏了，Tin才肯收手。

Tin彻底从性爱中恢复过来，才发现自己失控了，他站在床边看着已经昏睡的Can，还有床因为太用力，床脚断了二根变成向下倾斜，床头柜也在自己双手使力下，弄出了二个洞。

Tin看看四周凌乱，为自己的放纵感到懊悔，他上床躺在Can身旁，轻轻抱着他等待Can醒来。

Can睡到隔天才醒，他的身体恢复的快，睁开眼睛时身体上的疼痛已经消失，他从Tin的怀抱里起来。

“我…我去洗澡。”Can低头不敢看Tin，就算他们昨天做了好久，现在仍然害羞到不行，再加上身上的黏腻感让他想去清洗，他下床走到衣柜拿了换洗的衣服进了浴室，都不敢回头看Tin的表情。

而Tin从Can坐起来，露出上半身，下床到进浴室，他都直盯着Can白净的身体，目光越来越冷淡。

等Can洗完澡出来，Tin已经穿好衣服，站在房间中央看着Can。

“Tin，你怎么了，还不舒服吗？”Can一出来，就看到Tin的表情不太对。

Tin不发一语，瞬移到Can面前，掐住Can的脖子高举过头，让Can双脚离地。


End file.
